


Sometimes a family is us

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Im sorry i was getting sick of the sex and i made this to ignore the fact cris left rm, Like so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil and Neymar's adventure with parenting aka I finally got over neymessi and I wanna write some fluff for this pairing





	1. Davi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ik I've started another fic but I couldn't help myself

Now Neymar's house is so fucking huge. Neymar wasn't a rich nor poor man he's more of a middle class citizen with just a but more money then average. " the more money I have the more I'll be able to treat you like the Prince you are" Neymar had told him before. 

It was rather exciting for Phil to be here with the other man. They had been dating for quite a while and Neymar had finally offered for Phil to move in. Phil of course said yes to the other man. 

Phil is finally going to get his happy ending and it may be a bit early but he felt his heart beat so much faster with Neymar around. Marcelo had one time told him he probably has a heart problem. But Phil had just playfully punched him and kept his glance at Neymar. 

They had meet through mutual friends aka they all shared the same friends and it really surprised Phil he hadn't meet Neymar before. But after a month of friendship there relationship turned to a more romantic turn. As one night after a rather sensual night together Neymar had kissed the other man and Phil had fallen hard for him. And Neymar returned it all the more he could see the hearts in his eyes whenever Phil even smiled at him.

In through the door they were quickly already stopped by a running lump of fur jumping at Neymar.

" POKER"  
Neymar called out as he keeled down to pet the dog. Phil smiled and repeated Neymar's actions. He had meet Poker before and the dog is a rather sweet companion. Often following along with Phil and Neymar when theyre at the park. 

" Hey poker"  
Phil greeted petting the dog's head playfully. The hyper dog's attention was turned to both of the men till he once again got distracted and happily trotted off. 

" Here I'll show you around the house Phil."  
Neymar said as he leaded Phil to a room near him. Phil couldn't help but feel himself be so happy he had finally meet someone who truly loves him. Ad Neymar leaded him into the kitchen they were stopped once again at the doorway.

" Papi"  
A small child like voice shouted as small footsteps bumped into Neymar. Leading the other man to smile at the young boy. 

Phil knew of Davi, Neymar could never stop talking about the young boy and Phil found that adorable. Neymar showed Davi off as if he was the best thing ever it always made Phil's heart grow. And although the mother of the boy was no longer in the picture there was so much love in the house. 

The child didn't look like Neymar at all. He has vanilla like skin compared to Neymar's golden brown skin and the boy has bright blue eyes while Neymar has big brown ones. But Phil did notice they had some similarities the boy has curly locks of hair just like Neymar and he has the same love in his eyes just like his father. 

" Phil? This is Davi."  
Neymar introduced as he picked the young boy up into his hip. Phil smiled at that being reminded of his own children that were at their mothers. 

Phil did have his own kids but unlike Neymar's situation the mother didn't grab everything and leave. Instead the kids we're shared between them sometimes Phil had them for a week, a month or a half a day at times. Phil didn't mind after all he loves his kids more then anything.

And he knows Neymar loves Davi first and for Neymar to even introduce his child to Phil. Really is something. 

" Hi buddy, you're so adorable"  
Phil squealed as he kissed the young boys cheek leading to the other to giggle and then pout at being babied. Phil could already feel his love for the child start. Neymar had told him that Davi was only six. 

" So you're six huh that's a big number there and I think your the oldest kid I know"  
Phil went on hoping to get the child to speak to him. Neymar was widely grinning at Phil's attempt to get Davi to speak. But Davi just turned and hid hus face in Neymar's shoulder. 

Phil bit his lip as he thought for a moment in what he could say to the small child.

" You know I have a little girl who isn't exactly your age but she loves cars"  
Phil went on Davi turned his head at the thought of a friend. Phil smiled at that seeing the boy wasn't too different then Neymar after all. 

" Really?"  
The boy asked already bouncing on his place at Neymar's waist. 

" Yeah bud, I'll have to bring her next time."  
Phil promised as the boy wrangled out for Neymar's arms and went to hug Phil but instead because of height hugged Phil's legs. 

" Thank you, Phil"  
Davi said as he purred the I in Phil. Which lead to Neymar start to giggle and Phil just smile and attempt to hug the child back. 

Davi then made graspy hands at Neymar which lead the other man to with and pick up Davi. 

" C'mon Philie I still have to show you the other three rooms and the living room"  
Neymar said winking at the other man as he reached out on hand to grab the mans hand. Phil happily accepted as the two walked and Neymar introduced the rooms at times Davi would enter the conversation with some random facts. 

" Papi always loses at FIFA" 

Or 

" Papi keeps a picture of you here but he put it down" 

Or 

" Whenever papi watches a scary movie he sleeps next to me" 

Or 

" Papi tried to cook one time and the whole fire station came" 

At each of these facts Phil could feel himself die of laughter as Neymar would hush the child. Once they had finally went through all the rooms they all headed to the living room. 

Neymar took a seat on the sofa as Davi ran to the front of the tv to see the brightly colored cartoon characters. Phil was soon pulled into Neymar's lap. 

" Hi" 

" Hey" 

" Thank you for trying. I know this is a lot to take in but," 

" Its fine Ney, I know its only been a few hours but I love Davi already." 

" I can't wait to meet Maria and Jr" 

" I can't wait either they'll love you " 

" You think so?" 

" I know so" 

" Does Davi like me?" 

" He loves You" 

" How do you know?" 

" He gave you all of his toys earlier that says something" 

" Fair point" 

" Phil?" 

" Yeah?" 

" I love you" 

" I love you too"


	2. A normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a look at the trio's normla day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love writing for the ship so much bc it's so much easier for me to write. Angst? Fluff? Sex? Horror? Alternative au? Its all easy to write this pair. Idk I'm just blabbering but whenever I write neymessi I have to make it angsty and now I can write Neymar happy with Phil and I think that's beautiful :)

" PHIL, PHIL, PHIL"   
Came a repeated shouted as Phil barley managed to comprehend that a body jumped on top of him almost making him squish his sleeping boyfriend. 

Phil didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Davi. He looked at his partner to see him fast asleep it was a late night at the office for him. Leading to Phil having to stay with Davi yesterday and the two had spent the day throwing water ballons at each other. But at the end of the day Davi had curled up to Phil and basically slept on him making the whole thing better. 

" Huh? Davi you're up early it's only, 9am c'mon buddy"   
Phil announced as he grabbed the small child in the last month that's how every morning was. Davi would wake up super early watch some spongebob then around breakfast time he would go wake up Phil. It became a habit for Phil and the blonde child but Phil didn't mind. It let him and Davi bond without Neymar. 

He grabbed his shirt as he went out the bedroom door with a silent click making sure to not wake the other man. He then walked with the blabbering child to the kitchen and placed him down. He slipped on the shirt he had grabbed earlier and the keeled to the young boy. 

"What do you want for breakfast, hun?"  
Phil asked as he moved some of the boys curls out of his face he mentally reminded himself to tell Neymar to bathe the boy later.

" Pancakes"   
The not shouted out jumping up and down to show his excitement. Phil chuckled as he kissed his cheeks and began preparing the food. Davi then left for the living room for toys or to watch t.v.

Poker happily trotting in once seeing the two men in the kitchen. Before Phil began with Davi's food he made sure to grab the dog food and give some to Poker. Then opening the back door so the dog could roam in the backyard. 

" Bye bye Poker"   
Davi said as he saw the dog happily walk out the door. Phil carefully placed Poker's food near the backdoor and shut the door.

 

Phil then turned to collect what he needed he went looking for butter, water and much more. Just as he was stirring the ingredients in the kitchen door opened to show a happy Davi. 

" How much longer, Phil?"   
He asked politely as he went back to sit in the chair that was left out for him. He had brought with himself a neon green dinosaur and a bright blue car with red wheels that zimmed from place to place.

" About 10 more minutes, buddy"   
Phil replied as he turned on the stove and brought out a pot. 

When Davi had first woken him up to start this 'tradition' Phil had spent a good 20 minutes looking for the pots while the other boy had watched giggling. That truly was an experience Phil would never forget. 

" Chocolate chips?"   
Phil asked as his mind then drifted back to the child again. Davi eagerly nodded as his dinosaur was seen destroying his car. 

" Phil?"   
Davi finally asked as Phil was pouring batter into the hot pan. 

" Yes, bud?"   
Phil had replied as he then moved to open the fridge and take a juice box out for the child. Apple of course Phil had learned the hard way that Davi refused any other type of juice. Just like his father Davi was just as picky with that kind of stuff. 

" Are you papi's boyfriend?"   
Of course Phil could see the question from a mile away. Davi is a young child but he's not stupid he sees the quick kisses Phil and his father share, he sees the hugs that last a bit too long and he sees the love in his fathers eyes. 

" Sorta"   
Phil answered not sure if Neymar wanted him to tell Davi about them. Then again Neymar had always showed affectionate with Phil even with Davi around. He then handed the not his juice box and headed back to flip the pancake. 

Davi seemed satisfied with the answers as he sipped his apple juice happily. 

" I hope you are papi's boyfriend, you cook pancakes for me and watch spongebob with me"    
Davi complimented as he went back to paying attention to his toys. Just the boys words had warmed his heart at the other. He could almost cry at Davi's words he truly did love the child. 

 

Once the pancake was finally done Phil carefully placed it on David's favorite plate aka the bright red one with blue dots around it. Neymar had bought it for him when Davi was two and Davi hadn't let go of it since. He took out whip cream and strawberries and placed it on the pancake to make a smiley face. Two strawberry eyes and a whipped cream smile that Davi always loves. 

" thanks, Phil"   
The young boy said as he grabbed the plate and brought it to the table and began to eat. Phil smiled at the man as he made more pancakes for Neymar and him to eat. Usually the cooking was left for Neymar but Phil decided to surprise the other man. After all he did seem tired and guilty the other day after coming home late. 

He went to the speaker and then placed some Portuguese music that made Davi smile and repeat the words loudly. He really is just like Neymar. Much to Phil's amusement he even managed to take a quick video of the boy singing his heart out. He reminded himself to show Neymar that later.

Phil had managed to make to six pancakes and was seated next to Davi happily eating the pancakes when Neymar finally walked in. Much to Neymar's surprise to see his two boys eating at the table.

" Hello sleeping beauty"   
Phil greeted as he grabbed another plate and placed it down next to Davi so Neymar knew where to sit. Neymar pouted at him and then gave him a small peck on the cheek before taking his seat. 

" You made this?"   
Neymar asked as he already wolfed a pancake down to show his hunger. Phil smiled and nodded. Handing him the strawberry case and whipped cream

" I'm truly blessed"   
Neymar said which made Phil chuckle till he saw the serious glint in Neymar's eyes that implied more. As he grabbed the food from the man happily.

" Phil? Watch t.v. with me please"   
Davi finally begged after being restless for a good five minutes. Phil grinned and agreed as he was pulled to the living room to watch some Nickelodeon show. Neymar watched the two men move to the living room as he finished up his breakfast.

The boy had his toys all over the floor and was gleefully playing with his colorful Legos now when Neymar plopped down next to Phil practically squishing him. 

" Ow Neymar you're on top of me"   
Phil whinned as he attempted to rid himself of the extra weight by squirming to the side. 

" When am I not?"   
Neymar asked with a certain tone that made Phil playfully shove him to the side. 

" Why'd you get up so early?"   
Neymar asked as he laid his legs on Phil's lap instead. 

"To surprise you, dear"   
Phil answered with a small smile as he then saw Davi climb up to the other man and wiggle his way to sit on both Neymar's legs and Phil's lap. 

" Hey little man, did you tell Phil thank you for making you pancakes?"   
Neymar asked the boy as he leaned his head into Phil's shoulder and at the same time trying to look at the tv. 

" Thank you, Phil"   
Davi mumbled to the other man 

" No problem for my favorite Blondie"   
He said jokingly as Neymar rolled his eyes at Phil. 

********** 

The next few hours were filled with well quality family time like all Sundays should be. Neymar had managed to move himself to be shoulder to shoulder with Phil while Davi was laying down on both of their laps. 

" Davi?"   
Neymar asked quietly as he noticed his son being uncommonly quiet. 

" He's asleep, Ney"   
Phil responded as he carefully brought the child to his chest and stood up. Getting ready to take him to his room. 

" I'll take him to bed, Kay?"   
Phil offered and Neymar accepted as he slowly followed the other man. He stayed at the doorway while Phil quietly placed the child down on his bed and kissed the boys cheek. 

" I love you, buddy"   
Phil muttered as he moved Davi's curls out of the young boys face.

"love you Phil"   
Muttered a sleepy Davi which left Phil surprised but nonetheless happy. Phil then was meet with Neymar. He pulled the other man into the hallway and quietly shut the door. 

" I'm so happy you're getting along with Davi."   
Neymar muttered into the mans ear just in case the other man was too loud. 

" What can I say? He stole my heart just like you did"   
Phil said back as he laid a kiss on Neymar's lips leading to a slow make out session with the two men but was ended as the phone rang. 

Phil groaned as he went looking for his phone Neymar following behind him curiously. 

" Hello?"   
Phil greeted as he found his phone in his bedroom. He didn't have time to see who it was as he just answered it.

" Hi Phil, I have some late expected work coming up and I'm gonna need you to care for the kids next week"   
Phil's eyebrows stitched together usually his ex wife wasn't one to just hand over the kids with Phil unless it was his week/day/month with the kids. He turned to look at Neymar who's face was basically saying what's going on. 

" I don't know if I can do that"   
Phil regretfully said as he didn't want to bring his kids into the picture with Neymar and Davi too fast. After all Davi is just now warming up to the other man. But god did he miss his kids it had been a week since he had last seen them. When his week with the kids came up, Davi would be at daycare and he would take the kids to his old house. 

But now Davi wasn't going to daycare anymore and he didn't even know if Neymar would be okay with him bringing his kids here. 

" Phil? Really I need a favor please"   
His ex wife begged that made Phil feel even guiliter. 

" Hold on I'll have to talk about this with my,,,,, spouse I'll call you back"   
Phil finished as he turned on Neymar with a attempted innocent look on his face Neymar raised an eyebrow at him. 

" Neymar, it's okay for you to say no but my ex wife had something come up and I have to take care of the kids and being them here."   
Phil confessed putting on a puppy dog look at Neymar hoping to convince him. But instead of a pissed off or upset look Neymar just smiled brightly. 

" Finally I've been meaning to meet your kids"   
Neymar said as he took a away near Phil and out his hand in his own. Phil thanked God for Neymar and his ways. 

" Thanks babe"   
He said as he pulled out his phone and sent his wife a quick message to say it was okay. 

its going to be hard Phil won't deny that his two kids are very similar in age and Jr being just a baby not even one while his daughter being two. This sure would be different for Neymar.

" I'm hungry, feed me"   
Neymar whinned as he through himself into the bed as if that would more likely convince Phil to cook for him. Phil rolled his eyes at the man. 

" Oh i didnt know I had four kids"   
Phil teased but quickly covered his mouth as he heard the words he muttered. Was he allowed to call Davi his? Neymar didn't say anything for a minute and that made Phil that much nervous.

" But I'm hungry"   
Neymar whinned again as he put on a pout and Phil could breath again. 

" Pizza?" 

" order it though" 

********

" Papi? Phil?"   
Phil heard a call of his name from down the hall and knew it was the younger man he placed his pizza slice back on his napkin and went to fetch the boy. Neymar had went to the bathroom to shower so he wouldn't be able to hesr the child. 

" Hey Davi, are you hungry there's pizza."   
Phil offered as he picked up the child who still seemed half asleep but at the offer of food the boy nodded eagerly now looking fully awake.

Phil placed him down on a chair and fetched him a pizza slice and then a apple juice box. 

" Where's papi?"   
The young boy asked after taking a bite out of pizza and seemed content for the most part. 

" He's taking a shower buddy, after your pizza you gotta take a bath too"   
Phil said already feeling himself become Davi's father as the curly haired boy pouted at the mention of a bath. 

" He's right Davi"   
Came another voice as Neymar walked into the kitchen with water dropping from his hair on to the floor. He kisses Phil's cheek and then messes with Davi's hair. 

" Hey Phil's got news to share with you."   
Neymar began as he took a seat near Phil at the table. 

" Yeah buddy, you know Maria and Jr? Theyre coming over next week."   
And just like that Davi then became really excited as he blabbered on about different things he could do with the kids. He truly did seem excited to meet Phil's kids. 

Neymar placed another kiss on his lips as Davi went on. 

" I'm proud of you"   
Neymar muttered against Phil's lips because he truly does know that Phil gets insecure about all of this. 

" I can't wait for you to meet them. They're gonna love you, babe"   
Phil mumbled back he really couldn't wait till Neymar meet his kids. 

" Phil?" 

" Yeah buddy?" 

" Does Maria like cars?" 

" she loves them, buddy" 

********** 

" Davi's asleep"   
Phil said as he flopped himself onto the bed although Phil was very much used to having kids. Davi was very energetic which left Phil tired as ever. 

" Thanks you baby. Thank you for making an effort for us. And I wanna show you how much I love you"   
Just at the words and Neymar then kissing his lips. Phil decided he was no longer tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumors have it Neymar might be going to real Madrid and if you know you know I have a liking towards real Madrid


	3. Maria and Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar sorta meets the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm falling in love with this ship so much I'm-

Phil had to start his day by waking up really early in the morning as he had already planned the day yesterday. He groaned as he sat up and mentally prepared himself. His day would go as

1\. Make breakfast for Davi and leave his food at the table. 

2\. Let Poker out early with food 

3\. Hastily get dressed and head out to get his kids from his ex wife 

4\. Head back home and explain the situation to the kids. (Its not like they would actually understand after all they are just babies) 

5\. Hopefully everyone gets along? 

He yawned as he rubbed at his eyes and walked to the kitchen. Davi was already in the living room sleepily watching some child show. The boy didn't even notice Phil pass by as he was much too tired. 

He would have to talk to Neymar about setting his bedtime earlier or breaking this early morning habit. Most likely the first one. Neymar is a very non strict parent because he was raised in a poor household. Neymar had told him about his childhood a few times and Phil could only bring the man into a hug and say its okay. Neymar's willing to give Davi everything he could possibly dream of and more. Phil of course didn't mind this but when it came down to punishing the child if needed it was always Phil as the bad guy. The punishment was usually taking away Davi's ipad or a time out or even no tv. Neymar would never lay a hand on his child and that's something Phil was relived about.

Phil decided to make the blonde haired child a small breakfest. He put some toast in the toaster and brought out some cereal. Davi has a big hatred of milk refusing it at any given chance. So he would always eat just dry cereal. Phil had learned this the hard way as one morning he had given Davi, cereal with milk and the boy hsd thrown the bowl at the floor. That was an experience on its own but then again Davi is just a child after all. Phil poured the cereal into a clear bowl and placed it on the table. 

He then moved to grab the toast that had popped up a golden brown and layed a napkin under it then placed it near the bowl. For Davi to find whenever he got hungry. 

He then moved to grab Poker's food bowl poured dog food in it and opened the back door. Just at the sound of the door opening Poker came running in and then out. 

" Hey poker"   
Phil greeted as he petted the dogs fur and then placed his bowl on the porch. He quietly shut the door and went back into the kitchen. 

" Phil? Phil? Where are you"   
Came a scared voice that made Phil nervous and worried more then ever as he went to search for the child. He found Davi in the hallway hands in his eyes the bedroom door slightly opened.

" Hey buddy what's wrong?"   
Phil asked as he carefully picked up the near tears child. The child hid his face in Phil's chest as he grasped his shirt in his tiny fists. 

" I thought you left"   
The young boy said sadly as he looked up at Phil. And all Phil could see was honest love in the boys eyes. It made Phil's heart throb to know he at least meant something to Davi. He carefully shut the door and walked to the kitchen. 

" Hey its alright, Bud. Look I made you cereal and toast. You can even eat it in the living room"   
Phil said quietly as he placed the child down and grabbed the food. The boy just clung to his leg as he walked to the living room. 

He placed the bowl and toast down on a small play table Neymar had bought for the child a week before. It was wooden with blue, pink and white flowers painted all over it. Davi had fallen in love with it as soon as the boy had saw it. Leading to Neymar paying a bit too much for the table but nonetheless wanting his son happy.

" Okay buddy, I have to go pick up Maria and Jr. Behave okay? I can hear papi is in the shower right now he'll be out soon."   
Phil confirmed as he heard the water start from the bathroom. He made sure the boy was processing his words carefully Davi nodded along. Phil scuffed his hair and went to change. 

He slipped on a white t-shirt and black jeans. He ran a hand through his hair and called it a day as he grabbed his keys. He would attempt to look better but he really didn't have the time. He moved himself to the front door and yelled out to his boyfriend.

" Ney?" 

" Yeah, babe?"  
He heard the other man respond from the living room. Most likely eating cereal with Davi while watching some kids show. 

" I'm gonna go pick up the kids" 

" Okay, hun" 

It wasn't till Phil was in the car half way there that he had realized he said ' the kids'. Implying that they were Neymar kids too. Implying that Neymar was already technically their father. And Phil wanted to kill his over thinking. He drove into the drive way he paused and took a deep breath before stepping out. 

Knock 

Nothing 

Knock 

Nothing 

Kn- 

Something

" Oh thank god youre here Phil. They have all there stuff packed I'm already running late close the door on your way out"   
The woman grasped out as she was already out the door before Phil could even utter a word. That was mostly why Phil's marriage had fallen apart. He loves the women but he isn't in love with her. When they were married she was basically gone it was as if he wad already a single parent. So nothing really changed when they finally divorced. 

Phil sighed as he closed the door and headed out to grab the kids. Maria had just learned how to walk barley but surely meanwhile his son was still a blabbering baby. The kids we're only a mere year apart from each other.

He went up the stairs and made his way into Jr's room and was greeted with seeing Jr asleep in his crib he moved to Maria's room which was nicely decorated in a pastel pink. Maria was quietly watching a tv show a doll in her hand. 

But once she saw Phil she squealed and ran to Phil. 

" DADDY"   
she screamed out as she hugged the man. Maria had always been more close to Phil then her mother. Which made going to Phil's house much easier. As she was always eager to go with Phil anywhere and everywhere. And when Phil had to give the girl to her mother she was usually a crying screaming mess. Phil had even thought of getting full custody of the child. But h knew his ex wife would never guve up the girl. After all she had said ' Maria needs a women figure in her life which you nor your 'friend' can't provide' that hit Phil hard but he knew she only said that to hurt him. Phil lightly hushed her as and hugged the child back.

He picked up the young girl and kissed her cheek. As he moved her to Jr's room to get the other baby.

"C'mon I have to introduce you to someone. But first we gotta grab Jr"   
Phil stated as he went to pick up his son. Luckly the baby was a sound sleeper and he carefully moved the baby into his arms. Maria followed close behind one hand grasping at Phil's pant leg. He managed to wrangle everyone in the car and then went back into the house to grab a few things. 

Maria's favorite stuffed bear? Check 

Jr's blanket? Check 

Maria's favorite frozen costume she refuses to take off at times? Check 

Jr's pacifier? Check 

 

He shut the door with a click and walked back into the car handing Maria her bear which she happily accpeted. 

" Daddy daddy"   
The child blabbered on as she snuggled the furry bear close to her. She was still too young to speak full sentence so she just said simple words.

" Yes sweetie?"  
Phil answered knowing he would just be answered in child language. But he still hummed and agreed to whatever the child said.

" Hun I can't wait for you to meet some people really special to me"  
Phil said more to himself then anyone else as his daughter looked close to falling asleep on him. 

The car ride was two hours long but enjoyable as his two 'monsters' had not yet woken up. 

Both children surprised Phil every time he saw them. 

Maria is a quiet but friendly when you get to meet her child. Being loud as possible at him but once in quiet she clings to Phil. Phil finds it adorable he got so lucky with having a kid like Maria. 

Jr is still just a baby but he sure is something. He manages to make Phil always smile or wince whenever he sees the small baby. 

 

" Alright guys were here."   
Phil announced as he turned around to see them still fast asleep. He sighed as he went around to open the back seat and grabbed Jr's carseat in one hand and held Maria on his hip. 

He slowly made his way to the door and rang the doorbell he did have a key but none of his hands were exactly available at the moment. 

The door opened to show a smiling Neymar he could also hear a blabbering Davi from the living room. 

" Hi baby" 

" Hi Ney you mind grabbing Maria. I have to put Jr down in his room." 

The week before Phil had moved all of his stuff to Neymar's house. As he hsd finally sold his own home. Seeing that Neymar had two extra rooms that would be the kids rooms whenever they visted. 

Neymar carefully picked the child up and starred at her for a few minutes as Phil placed Jr in his crib. Knowing the baby would be scared at first but once he saw Phil he would be okay. This is a new experience for everyone and it's going to be okay.

Once he had finally came back to the living room he saw Maria in Neymar's hands slowly rocking the young girl sitting on the couch while Davi is on his tippy toes watching in amusement. 

"Hey Davi"   
Phil greeted as he took a seat  next to Neymar pulling Davi into his lap so he could get a better look of Maria. 

" Is that her?"   
Davi asked with curiously in his voice as he reached gentle hand out to Maria's hair. 

" Yeah buddy that's her and Jr is sleeping but you'll meet them soon once they wake up."    
Phil promised as he watched the rather beautiful site of Davi looking so happy to see Maria. 

" Papi?"   
Davi whispered almost as if it was a secret for the three of them. 

" Yeah my love?"   
Neymar answered still looking so excited to finally meet Maria. He had the same look in his eyes when Phil first meet Davi. And that's how Phil truly knew that this is what he always wanted. 

" we both have curls together"   
Davi commented as he pointed to her hair and then his own. Phil chuckled as Neymar turned and nodded happily. 

" You guys could be twins"   
He said softly as he lifted the curls out of Maria's face. He looked close to happy tears. Phil rubbed the mans back hoping he wouldn't cry. 

" Can I take her to her crib?"   
Neymar asked hope in his eyes as he looked back down at the baby. Maria reminded him so much of a baby Davi but yet it felt like a different story with her. 

Phil nodded as then Neymar hoped up and walked to Maria's room. Phil brought Davi closer to him and kissed his forehead. 

This is the family he finally got to have 

*********** 

" Davi keep the bubbles in the tub"   
Neymar said as he saw the little boy grab some soap bubbles and blow them at the floor. The boy then pouted before grabbing his toy boat instead and dumped it in the water. 

The trio were in the bathroom as it had taken the two men to force Davi to bathe. Davi can be a well behaved child for the most part but the boy had something against baths. Then again this is coming from Davi a boy who loves dirt more then life. 

Neymar had taken the boy by surprise and brought him over his shoulders while Phil had started the bath for Davi. The boy of course was upset when Neymar had dropped him into the bathtub but once he was faced with the bath toys he happily played with them. 

But the happy silence was broken by a wail that alerted Phil that jr is a awake. Phil immensely stood up but was pulled back down by Neymar. 

" Can you bring him over here? I wanna see him now"   
Neymar asked shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck as if to help. Phil nodded and went to grab Jr.

Phil approached the crib and carefully picked up his crying child. He didn't want him to wake up Maria before she was ready to wake up. Or else she would be cranky and Phil was not ready for that. 

" Hey buddy, I missed you so much. Daddy loves you and daddy loves you."   
Phil repeated as he tried to bring Jr at ease before he went to introduce him to Neymar and Davi. One of his hands rubbed at the baby's cheek playfully as he talked in a goofy voice at the child. Soon enough the baby's tears stopped and he started giggling. 

 

He then started walking to where Neymar is. He heard talking in Davi's room and made his way there. Davi had some Mario pajamas and was playing with a car on the floor while Neymar playrd along with him. 

" Hey guys"   
Phil greeted as he sat on the floor near Neymar. Neymar eyes widened as he saw the baby. 

" Can I hold him Phil?"   
He asked eagerly hands already out for the baby. He had been waiting for so long to finally see and hold the child.

" Just a heads up he's not always okay with people holding him. At times he even gives his mother some trouble"   
Phil joked as he handed the baby to Neymar. And nothing no cries no whines no yells instead Jr looked content as Neymar squealed his love for him. 

Jr was usually very picky with who got to hold him. Even refusing his mother at times which lead to his mother calling Phil at times to help. Phil never minded it was his son after all he would do anything for him.

Jr crying at 12am and he doesn't want his mom? You bet Phil is on his way there.

Davi watched curiously over his father's shoulder now abandoning his toys for the baby. Davi is always sweet at heart loving everything and everyone. So just seeing the baby Davi already knew he loves him.

" He's so small"   
Davi whispered 

" Yeah bud you used to be that small too"   
Phil said back quietly as Neymar layed a small kiss on the baby's cheek and kept holding him. 

" Really?"   
Davi asked with shock in his eyes. Phil smiled and nodded. 

" Yeah bud"  
Phil confirmed as Davi moved himself to Phil's lap. 

It was a nice quiet as Neymar and Phil both held their children. As If they would let go the kids would disappear. This was start of an era indeed.

**********

" We did it Phil"   
Neymar finally confirmed as he layed down in bed with Phil after a rather tiring day. 

" We're a family now"   
Neymar went on wrapping his hand in Phil's while the other man grinned happily. 

" Jr loves you and I know once Maria wakes up she'll love you too"   
Phil confirmed as he brought himself closer to Neymar. It was such an experience to finally have everyone together. Sure they had talked about it before but now it was finally happening. 

" And Davi loves you"   
Neymar confirmed back as he held Phil close to him. 

" Neymar" 

" Yeah" 

" I hope we can always be like this you know" 

" I know so Phil"


	4. Neymar vs the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for a late update but its here and you get more info on Neymars past

" Hey the office called they want me to in tomorrow you mind taking care of the kids?"   
Phil asked as he cleaned the dirty dishes and placed them in the counter. Neymar looked up from cleaning the table a bit surprised at Phil's words. 

They had just started the whole 'parenting three little kids' thing and things could be mixed up at times. Usually Phil would have all three of them Monday through Wednesday then Neymar would pop up and have all three of the kids sometimes on Wednesday and all Thursdays, they would both be home on Saturday and sometimes Phil would leave for work on sundays. They both mashed up their schedules to make it work. And it had been going pretty well for the most part. 

Neymar was just glad he could trust Phil with his child. But after almost two months of the same thing he was glad to see Davi basically in love with the other man. But he had only just meet Phil's kids a month ago which made things a bit harder. But Neymar had managed to get Maria to say Ne which was close enough. Phil would always laugh when Maria would wave goodbye to Neymar shouting ' bye Ne bye Ne' Neymar didn't mind. And Jr stopped crying when Phil would leave.

And because of the fact Phil's wife Neymar's pretty sure her name is Aine. She's a pretty looking women and Neymar fears sometimes Phil will look at her with love but he doesn't. Aine had managed to get pregnant and she wants to move to America with her new husband. She wants the kids but Phil's not about to give them up. Neymar is sure Phil will get custody of the precious kids. He knows it. 

But that's another story for another day at the moment he was starring off into space as he heard Phil's request. Of course he could watch the kids it's just it's Monday and he's never watched them on a Monday. He can feel Phil become worried as he taps his foot its a nervous habit of his Neymar had learned rather quickly. 

" Yeah of course I don't mind"   
Neymar finally said as he turned to look at his boyfriend. He took a sigh of relief and Neymar mentally cursed himself for making him so nervous. 

He got up and moved to kiss his boyfriend. 

" Hey don't worry about it I got it"   
He murmured in his ear and Phil seemed more content at that answer as he smiled at the other man. 

" Thanks honey" 

" Hey it takes two to parent" 

*****************************

" Ney? I'm gonna go head to work you gotta get up baby."   
Phil awoken him with his voice whispering in his ear. In all honestly Neymar wanted to grab him by the arm put him in bed and kiss him then sleep. So when he finally managed to wake up he groaned as he rubbed at his eyes. He didn't want to be woken up at 5:30 am. 

Hell Davi, Maria and Jr wouldn't be up for another 5 or 4 hours. Plus Jr was awake for a good hour crying last night so he would be sleeping his little head off. He would have to remind the kids to stay quiet because a cranky Jr was a horrible Jr. It often reminded Neymar of Phil like Phil the baby would put on a pout and at first try to hold in his cries and at the end scream his head off. When Neymar told Phil this all he received is a punch on the shoulder.

" Why it's so early"   
Neymar whinned as he sat up to see Phil dressed in work clothes. He looked as perfect as ever. 

" So I can give you a goodbye kiss duh"   
Phil stated obviously as he kissed the man rather passionately and gave him a pat before leaving the bedroom. 

" Love you" 

" Love you too, Ney" 

***********************

" Papi?" 

" Papi?" 

" Yes, Davi"   
Neymar finally answered as he knew now he truly had to get out of bed and make breakfast for the kids. 

" When is Maria gonna get up?"   
He asked as he followed his father to where ever he was going. 

" She's still a baby, Dav meaning she's gonna sleep a little bit longer"   
Neymar explained as he searched through his drawers for a shirt to wear. It would after all be a long day for him. 

Davi nodded satisfied with the answer as he turned around and ran out the door. Neymar shook his head at the child and slipped a t-shirt on. He made this way to go check on Jr and Maria first. 

He quietly stepped into Jr's room and found the child still sleeping soundly. It would only stay that way for so long. He then made his way to Maria's room it was a rather plain room expect for the fact Davi had put pink flower stickers on the walls. He peered into Maria's crib to see her fast asleep as well. He quickly made his way out so he could feed Davi as the other child would probably be in the kitchen by now. 

 

And indeed he found the child sitting at the table with a tub of ice cream in his hands. Neymar sighed as he approached the child he may not be the best parent but he knew that wasn't exactly okay to give your child so early.

" Davi remember no treats so early"   
He reminded the child as he grabbed the tub and placed the lid on it then placing it back in the freezer for later. The child sulked at that as he placed his tiny fists on the table annoyed. 

" But papi"   
The child whinned slinging his head back to add dramatic effect. Neymar simply shook his head and opened up the fridge to get eggs. 

" Nope Davi were having scrambled eggs"   
Neymar corrected as he bent bent down to grab a pan. He could see the child in the corner of his eye he was pouting and Neymar knew it was gonna be one of those days. Davi is usually a well behaved kid for the most part but he can have out burst like these sometimes. Neymar didn't mind them all too much but he has two other kids to care for now too. 

" Don't start Davi c'mon the day has just started"   
Neymar begged as be turned and cracked an egg on the pan. Davi didn't say anything as he whinned louder now. Neymar sighed as he put the settings at low and approached the child. 

" Davi are we gonna behave"   
He asked crouching down to meet the child eyes. He had managed to slip out of the chair and was about to make a run for the living room. But Neymar had caught him just in time. The little boy shook his head at Neymar's question.

" Well Phil doesn't like naughty boys"   
Neymar said simply as he then stood up and headed back to the kitchen. He could hear a gasp and Davi make his way to Neymar again. 

" Papi?" 

" Yes Davi" 

" I'll be good " 

" Great when Phil comes back he'll be happy to hear it" 

Neymar never used the whole ' well *blank* doesn't like this' because Davi had never truly shown interest in someone that much. But now Phil had he had Davi's interest so much that Davi would do whatever for the other man. Neymar found it rather cute. 

*****************************

" Papi?"   
Davi asked already halfway done with his eggs. Neymar looked up from his own plate of food and hummed as an answer instead. The morning hadn't been too bad it was only around 9am ish

" When is Phil coming back? Or is he going bye?"   
Davi asked as he scooped up more eggs and lifted it into his mouth. Neymar felt dread in his stomach because he knew why Davi thought Phil wasn't going to come back. 

Before Phil came came into the picture Neymar had about two other failed relationships. He doesn't regret ending them after all they just couldn't handle him. But he does regret having them in Davi's life. As even at times Davi still asks about them out of random.

He remembers a close accident that happened a few days ago to be exact. Davi was in the tub and Phil had just left to go grab Jr from his crib. Davi was messing with the bubbles when he finally asked.

" Papi?" 

" Yes Davi?" 

" When will daddy visit us again?" 

It broke Neymar's heart to say he didn't truly know to the kid. His ex relationship was one of the closet he had with a man. It lasted a long beautiful four years. It all was working out he didn't know where he went wrong. The man even had kids himself Neymar even got close to them too. But he came home one day to a crying Davi and a letter on the couch. No three other kids, no man, no clothes, and no anything else. It was as if he just vanished. The letter is under his cabinet near the bed whenever he feels nostigic he'll open it up. 

The picture frames that once decorated his wall were took down, the drawings that were made for him for father's day are in the attic and his ring is deep in his closet. 

Neymar felt more dread as he shook his head and turned back to the boy who was asking about Phil. He didn't know how the other would react to this.

" He's at work buddy he'll be back soon though"   
Neymar finished and with that he heard a wail that could only come from Jr. He gave Davi one last nod before going to grab the child. Once he had finally approached Jr's room he opened the door and flipped the lights on. Yup, it was Jr crying his little head off.

" Shhh it's okay Jr"   
He shushed at the child as he grabbed the child. He knew the child wouldn't go back to sleep he was basically screaming his head off. Along with the fact he had slept enough once he got a bottle and stayed awake for an hour or two he would go back to sleep. He wanted Jr to at least be somewhat calm before he took him to the living room. Singing didn't work and rocking him didn't work either.

After a good five minutes of the child cries he made his way to the kitchen. Seeing as the baby wouldn't calm down a bit. He hoped the baby hadn't woken Maria but he didn't hear any cries from her. He moved the child to hold him with one hand while the other did the impossible and try to make formula for the bottle with one hand. He then moved passed Davi and took a seat on the couch as the baby was now just letting small tears out. 

" Shh its okay Jr"   
He repeated over and over as he laid him down on the sofa and gave him his bottle. While one hand was feeding Jr the other was attempting to play cars with Davi. 

" Papi yours is so going so fast"   
Davi said as he watched Neymar's car zip a small smile on Neymar's face. 

" Okay hold on Davi i have to burp the baby"   
Neymar said as he lifted the sleepy looking baby and burped him. Davi looked on at the interesting site. 

" Just like Mateo"   
Davi commented and Neymar's heart drenched at the name of the child he once knew. Neymar just calmly nodded. As he was slowly tapping the baby's back he then felt something roll down his back. He didn't have to think twice it's barf of course. He got up to change Jr's diaper and then his shirt. Davi just giggled as Neymar got up and headed to his room.

 

It was going to be a long day 

 

*****************************

" Okay little guy time for a nap"   
Neymar muttered under his breath as he placed the child in his crib. The baby let out a small yawn as he grasped his bottle. Neymar felt that was a sign to go now. He softly stroked the babies cheek and went to check on Maria after all its about the time she gets up. 

Neymar crackled open the door and headed to her crib. Although the child was two she still slept in a large crib. Phil said it was just to keep her safe but Neymar knew he just wanted to keep her from growing up. He would have to buy her a bed later on.

He walked to the crib and blinked twice as he saw no child in the crib????? 

Shit 

He's screwed

He checked all around the room in the closet, under the crib and in the toy box yet nothing. Now hes fully worrying where is his child? He took a deep breath as he exited her room and went looking for her. 

" Maria?"

Nothing.

" Maria?" 

Nothing and more nothings Neymar could feel his stomach drop everytime he didn't hear a single peep. He checked all of the house up and down till he realized where is Davi? 

" Davi?"   
He shouted hoping to get any sort of answer at this point. 

" Yes papi"   
Came a call from the kitchen and Neymar sighed as he went to check the kitchen heart still in his throat. 

There he found Maria and Davi sitting next to each other on the floor eating ice cream with there hands. Neymar sighed as he slid down to the floor taking a minute to breath. 

The kids carried on eating and Neymar took his phone out and snapped a picture to send go his boyfriend. 

*****************************

Neymar: *image attached* 

Neymar: look who managed to escape their crib and gave me a heart attack 

Phil: omg I love the kids 

Neymar: I spent a good 20 minutes look for them 

Phil: and this is why I'm the stay at home dad

Neymar: there your monsters after all 

Phil: shut up I'll be home in like 3 hours

Neymar: okay love you hun

Phil: love you too baby 

*************************** 

And now Neymar had to focus on his other problems. 

1\. He had to know how Maria got out her crib 

2\. Why the two are eating ice cream on the ground 

3\. He would have to bathe the two 

4\. He would have to check on Jr and probably feed him again 

5\. Make dinner 

And he should be fine after that if he even survives after that. 

" Okay Davi?" 

" Yes?" 

" How'd Maria get out of her crib" 

" She was crying so I went to her room and grabbed the little chair and got her out" 

" Thanks buddy but next time come get me okay? What you did was sweet but it really worried me when I couldn't find her." 

" Okay papi" 

" Ne Ne" 

" Mhm Maria that's me" 

" Papi want ice cream?" 

" No thanks Davi I'm good but one more question why'd you get ice cream bud?" 

God he sounded like Phil now. 

" Because we wanted to!" 

Neymar should have known. He sighed as he grabbed the tub and placed the lid back on making a note in his head to throw it away later. As the kids had already touched it. He then picked up Maria who pouted harshly at the ice cream being taken away he then held Davi's hand and lead the two to the bathroom. 

" What are we doing papi?"   
Davi asked as he skipped along to follow Neymar. 

" you're gonna take a bath since both of you are all sticky."   
Neymar said as he placed Maria on the floor and started the water for the bath. He opened the cabinets and took out a few bath toys throwing them into the bath. He reached for the bubble soap and poured some in. 

" Alright guys i think its okay you can get in Davi" 

And with that he then reached to place Maria in who happily went into the tub messing with the bubbles. 

It didn't go too bad but Neymar might as well had taken a bath too as he was all wet. His hair was even dripping water for when Davi squirted him with his water gun. He went to go get towels one dark green frog like one and another pink frog one that was a bit smaller. 

" Okay come here Davi"   
He announced as he got the older one out first he quickly dryed some of his hair and wrapped the towel around him. 

" Go head to your room ill pick out some clothes for you"   
Neymar said as he brought a hand to remove the curls in Davi's face. The boy nodded as he left the bathroom for his room. 

 

Neymar then moved to pick up Maria as he carried her to her room. He placed the baby in her crib as he went to grab an outfit for her to wear. When Phil said he spoiled his kids he wasn't kidding the baby basically had more clothes then Phil ever owned. Then again Neymar couldn't talk he gives a lot to Davi and the two other ones too.

He realized he probably needed to move faster as Davi was waiting for him to be slipped on a shirt, a diaper and some shorts for the baby and placed her on his hip as he made his way to Davi's room. 

The little boy already had one a pair of shorts and was attempting to look for a shirt.

" Here Davi I got you"   
Neymar said as he placed Maria on the floor and went to grab a Spiderman shirt for Davi. 

" Thanks papi"   
The boy chirped as he slipped the shirt on and ran off for the living room. Neymar smiled as he then grabbed Maria again. Let's see he still had to feed Maria, Jr will probably wake up again and then cook dinner and he's good. He smiled at himself see he could be a good house husband. He'll show Phil. 

" C'mon Maria you want rice hun?"   
Neymar asked as he made his way to the kitchen catching Davi watching some wild tv show show. He looked at Maria to see her wildly nodding. With that Neymar placed the child in her highchair and went to the fridge. Luckily there was left over rice from yesterday so he can easily microwave the rice and give to the child.

He kissed Maria's cheek as he went off to check Jr. Once he saw the baby was still fast asleep he went back to the kitchen. He opened up the microwave and took out the rice he grabbed a spoon. 

He blew softly at the rice attempting to cool it down as he placed the bowl on Maria's high chair table. With that he kissed that girl's cheek and prepared a bottle for Jr and placed that in the fridge just in case. He then realized Davi hadn't ate either he sighed as he mircowaved more rice and called the boy over to eat. 

The boy happily sat down near Maria and ate now all Neymar had to do was start cooking for when Phil got home. But before he could even get a pan out he heard a small wail and sighed before running to get Jr. 

****************** 

Phil approached his home and looked at it for a minute well the house isn't on fire so that's at least something. He opened the door with his key and walked it. It seemed rather peaceful as he went looking for Neymar and the kids. He went straight for the living room and smiled to himself. 

Neymar was learning against the ends of the sofa and Jr was sleeping on his chest, Maria and Davi sitting on his legs and quietly playing with toy cars together. A true house wife. 

Phil bit his lip as he approached the four of them and Maria smiled as he got up and basically bounced Phil to the ground and Davi followed close behind giving the man a hug. 

" Hey kids"   
Phil greeted with a chuckle as he lifted both of the kids in his waist as he say down near Neymar. The man just winked at him as a greeting. 

" About time you got home"   
Neymar whispered as Davi processed to tell him the whole day's events followed by Maria who was nodding excitingly. 

" Thank you Ney" 

" Anytime babe" 

" Dinner?" 

" Done its in the kitchen " 

" This is why I love you" 

" Love you too Philie"


End file.
